Like a Couple
by Trinkets for Tall Tales
Summary: "The setting was what she might've deemed as romantic. Might've, of course, if she had a body, if the fate of Hyrule was not riding on the train with them, and if she and Link were actually romantically interested in each other." Link/Zelda. SPOILERS FOR SPIRIT TRACKS.


**I'm in the dungeon beneath Malladus' altar in the Tower of Spirits right now in Spirit Tracks, and I have to admit that some of my current frustrations were channeled through Zelda's character in this fic. Geez, is that place complicated! But Link and Zelda are adorable, so here's some fluffiness about them because there is never enough fluffiness about them.**

**This takes place right after retrieving the Bow of Light from the Sand Temple.**

* * *

It was silent in the Ocean Realm. Comfortably so, thankfully. Zelda had gotten used to silence after she and Link first embarked on their quest. It had become quickly apparent to her that her companion was not fond of words. But technically speaking, it wasn't silent even silent at the moment. The clamor of the train's wheels against the tracks rung through the air, and the golden dolphins squeaked as they leapt up alongside the engine before splashing back into the ocean. The sun was starting to stoop in the sky, a backdrop of brilliant oranges, pinks, and violets behind it. Zelda sighed to herself, looking at the magnificent reflection in the sea. The setting was what she might've deemed as romantic. Might've, of course, if she had a body, if the fate of Hyrule was not riding on the train with them, and if she and Link were actually romantically interested in each other.

Zelda peeked down at Link from where she hovered at his side. He was focused on the tracks, steering the train bravely as they rushed back to the Tower of Spirits. _Again._ Zelda gazed back out at the horizon gloomily. _Honestly, how many times would they have to return to that godforsaken place?_ Zelda had always been an optimist, but the outlook on the current situation seemed to be bleak at best. Her body was possessed by a demon king who had travelled to a realm not accessible from the physical world, and even with the Bow of Light, they still seemed to be nowhere closer to defeating Malladus than they had been from the start. Chancellor Cole always seemed to be one step ahead of them.

A throat cleared beneath her, and Zelda peered back down at Link. He was looking up at her with a face of concern, and Zelda realized that at least _one_ nice thing about being a ghost was that she couldn't blush. "Oh me? I'm fine!" she smiled cheerily and falsely, hoping to fool the hero.

Link raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously. _Drat._ Zelda supposed that spending so much time together had taught Link to recognize when she was faking something. "Well, you know, there's always a chance that we won't get my body back..." Zelda started to say, seeing no use in concealing her thoughts further, "And then I'll be a ghost forever, Hyrule will fall, and evil will triumph."

Link shook his head adamantly, grinning up at her as if to say that he _knew_ they'd beat Malladus. "How can you be so sure?" Zelda exclaimed, tossing her arms out dramatically, "We've gone to all of the realms, we've gotten the Bow of Light, and we've even beaten Byrne! And we still don't even know where Malladus is! What are we going to do?"

Link's lips drew into a tight line, and for a moment, he didn't seem to have an answer. Then, he held out his hand, palm open. "What are you doing?" Zelda was in no mood for games at the moment.

Link stared at her, waiting. "Link," it was now Zelda who raised an eyebrow, "I can't...hold your hand?"

Link still waited. Zelda rolled her eyes and rested her ghostly fingers on top of his, even though she knew that should Link close his hand, he would feel nothing at all. Because she wasn't even fully there...but she tried not to start thinking about that again. "Is this your way of saying we'll do it together?" Zelda muttered.

Link grinned sheepishly. _So there, then._ "Alright," Zelda relented. She still wasn't convinced, in fact, she wasn't even _close_ to convinced. But maybe Link had a point. They had come fairly far overall, and it did seem like they were pretty unstoppable when they combined their power. _Like a team_-Zelda smiled a little smile. _Like a couple._

Zelda's smile faltered as she shyly watched Link return his attention to the tracks. She really didn't know what came over her when it came to Link. She was too young to have serious suitors, but she was beginning to feel that when she _did_ have suitors, she wouldn't even be able to consider them. Not after meeting and befriending someone like Link.

Link was doing everything in his power to save her life...and all of Hyrule, for that matter. He was courageous, he was kind, he was clever, and he was gracious. And-_Zelda was embarrassed with herself for thinking it, but it was true_-he was handsome in a charming, boyish way. Honestly, he sounded like the kings in the history books Zelda had read in the royal library. But that was just it: he wasn't a king. He was a train engineer. He would probably think it was disrespectful to think of Zelda as anything but his queen. In fact, he probably had a girl he cared for back in the village he came from. Why wouldn't he? Who wouldn't be drawn to someone like him?

"Link, I'm sorry for being such a downer all the time," Zelda blurted suddenly, "You're always so positive. I'm sure you get tired of listening to me."

Link looked shocked and confused when he glanced up at her, and he rapidly shook his head. "You don't mind?" Zelda interpreted.

Link nodded, smiling tenderly. "But...surely you mind me following you around all the time! I feel like such a bother, always trailing behind you wherever you go," Zelda continued.

Link shook his head again, his eyes starting to look sad. "You're upset that I think that way about myself?" Zelda mumbled.

Link didn't say anything, but Zelda knew that she was right. And speaking of, why couldn't she seem to do anything right around Link? Now she'd depressed him! She never had anyone before she met Link that she truly yearned to impress-Teacher, maybe. But Link...Zelda would've given anything to make Link proud of her.

"What do _you_ think of me, then?" Zelda asked, frustrated with herself and hoping to change the topic.

Link quickly averted his gaze back to the tracks. Zelda...wasn't sure what to make of that. "Link?"

Link cautiously met her eyes, blue gazing into blue, and he slowly pointed a finger to his heart. "You...like me?" Zelda's eyes widened.

Link nodded slowly, bashfully. "But..." Zelda was beginning to protest, questions boiling inside her, when Link's eyes looked sad once more. Once again, she knew exactly what he meant.

_I like you because of who you are, and you should too. I think you're great._

"I like you too," she said instead, a huge smile spreading across her face.

Link's cheeks reddened slightly, and the color reminded Zelda of the sunset that was now almost over. She felt more confident than she had since her spirit had first been robbed of its body-now that she knew that Link had somehow, in spite of everything, grown attached to her as well. The joyous princess commented, "The sunset's so beautiful, don't you think?"

Link nodded. "Oh, I wish I had my body back!" Zelda cried out with frustration, "We can't even hold hands as we watch it!"

Link had placed his hands on the train's steering wheel, but he lifted one just then. His cheeks still had some of their color as he blew Zelda a kiss, swiftly returning his attention to directing the train. Zelda felt her heart melt, clasping her hands against her cheek. When Link did risk a look at her to judge her reaction, she blew him a kiss back, practically glowing as she did.

Link smiled back, looking warm and happy. Yes, Zelda couldn't wait to get her body back, and she knew that the two of them _would_ get it back, too. The dolphins clattered loudly as the train continued to roar across the tracks. It was silent in the Ocean Realm.


End file.
